


弦一郎恋情不顺中

by UlfrLarynson



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynson/pseuds/UlfrLarynson
Summary: 终于从亲亲都要隔围巾的凶巴巴主人发展到了可以把心上人日翻的阶段。





	弦一郎恋情不顺中

“闭嘴。”他从嗓子里挤出一句。说得太过急促，几乎像是酝酿太久终究憋不住了一样。  
“但是……”  
“我让你闭嘴。”  
弦一郎又坐下去一些，以不便姿势支撑体重的大腿内侧筋肉微微打起颤来，他呼出一口气，一只手重新在忍者身上撑好了。分明已经用在对方衣服里翻找出的药油里里面面抹过一遍，但要把这么粗一根肉给塞进去还是难过得很，虽然也说不上是无法忍耐的痛楚，可总觉得哪里都不对劲，气喘不匀，又下不了决心给一次性吞下去，不上不下反而让到处都酸胀起来。明显是比不上刀伤的，可从身体里反着来的胀痛反而却比明晃晃的白刃更让他害怕一些。只是踌躇犹豫实在不是他的性格，至少大多数时间不是。  
他再深吸一口气，一手捏扶着身体后下方的性器，自暴自弃般放松了大腿肌肉，瞬间施加的压力与早就泌出的肠液让肉刃得以顺利完全插入，但也着实让弦一郎脑门冒出汗来。从未有此经验且又完全得靠自己动作，实在是让苇名的继承人吃足了苦头，哪怕先前与对方的一同抓在手里揉捏勃起的阴茎也再度消沉了下去，他略显阴沉的脸对上了忍者的，得以坐上实物而被终于解脱出的两手报复般揉上对方肌肉紧实但瘦削的胸膛。  
"……怎么样？"  
“弦一郎大人……很痛吗？”  
“啊！你真是。”他几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么，至少这绝对不是他所预期得到的任何答案之一。“怎么会有……阿狼你这种笨蛋？”  
难道说不是正常的男人……如此小声自我质疑着，他收紧了臀部肌肉，试探着上下运作一番，但仍然得到了对方加重呼吸，下意识往上轻微顶腰的反馈。  
“……这不是挺正常的吗……”  
而且还长得这么大，难道这家伙只是单纯对自己不感兴趣吗，可是分明有好好硬起来啊。  
酒精上头这时格外影响决断力，脑内只有哪怕不被接受也一定要做完全程的决心，他恍惚着收回已然因不知轻重把对方胸口揉得红成一片的手，扶稳了忍者的腰。  
“反正你也不吃亏……”  
这么说着，弦一郎自行动了起来。  
起初只是毫无章法的起落，撑起身体到性器大半脱出，再由重力将其送回体内深处。虽说没什么特别感受，但至少能让狼呼吸粗重起来，那也就说明仍在起效。直到同单方面服务般戳刺过十几下，随着偶然的姿势变换，插入的性器磨蹭过前方的某处，他被突如而来的快感激得软了腰，喊出声来。  
“弦一郎大人，您——”  
“哈……你……不准动。”忍者下意识的起身动作更是让弦一郎闷哼起来，他就着身型差距将狼按回了原处，但和平日比较起来实在是没什么力道。  
似是习惯了一些，他又重新动作起来，只是这时就开始控制肉棒进入的方向，次次刻意朝先前的位置顶去。虽说没有再发出叫喊，但本来就因酒精而红透的脸上的红晕开始更加拓展，本来无精打采的性器也重新硬挺起来，他抽出一只手去，和着上下吞吃的动作挤压起手里的阴茎。  
虽说一直盯着忍者的脸，可自开始得到快感后，他就开始有些自顾不暇了。直到低声哼着射出浊液，肠道也绞紧到差点让对方忘掉自制直接射到其体内，放松下来后，他好像才重新意识到肠子里的东西仍然还好端端硬着。仅仅是思索了几秒，主公起身离开的迅疾几乎让忍者想出手挽留，但又立刻因为还未释放的部位被口腔包裹而僵硬起来。  
“弦一郎大人……？”  
“别废话。”他含混不清地说着，吸吮着仍因体液包裹而润泽的性器顶端，加以手掌撸动。比起肉壁摩擦更加直接的刺激让忍者无法再度忍耐而射出精来，可还还不急撤回，就已被舌头舔弄着尽数裹进嘴中，连同剩余的残液也一同吸出吞了下去。甚至连先前他自己射在忍者腹部的体液也被舔食得一干二净。  
如此做完后，仿佛终于完成了某种使命般，他长呼出一口带有浓郁酒味的气来。  
“我要睡了。”  
他以完全不给人逃脱机会的姿势抱稳了忍者，直接在榻榻米上躺下了。  
“你不准跑。”

虽如此说，但在第二天起来，发现光着身子的忍者就像他要求的那样哪也没去，醒来了也只是保持姿势直到他清醒后松开他才开始穿起衣服时，他又开始生起气来。  
只因为忍者实在是太过安静了。  
认识已经不是几年，他自然知道忍者就是安静的类型。可发生这种事后却也一句话也没有表示，既不知道是喜欢还是不喜欢，又不知道到底是单纯服从命令还是真心自愿。实在是让他高兴不起来。忍者保持沉默他也就一样保持沉默，气压低到空气都闷得不行，直到第三天，忍者终于疑惑值到顶，向他问出声来。  
“弦一郎大人到底是为什么不高兴？”  
“……你不知道吗。”  
“…………嗯……”  
“认真的？真有像狼你这样的笨蛋忍者？”  
“……”  
“那好吧。”弦一郎哼了一声。鹰一样的浅色眼睛瞥了忍者一眼又迅速挪走了，他以破罐子破摔的心态回答道。“我想操你。”  
“可以。”  
“啊——啊？”这下弦一郎又惊讶起来。他猛地转过身来，盯稳了忍者的面部。“当真的？我没有要命令你的意思……”  
“只要您开心就好。”  
“不要只考虑我，我想知道你自己的意愿。”  
“……我并不是讨厌性事，只是不会想要去做。只要是您需要，我没有反对意见。”  
“…那你不准反悔！”表现得仿佛和十多年前被狼承诺将其珍藏的物件送给他时如出一辙，不顾此时天都没黑，就将忍者压倒在地板上的弦一郎，仅仅是脱掉了对方的野袴和六尺裤就尽兴操弄，全然不顾锁具足和龙手的金属盔甲部分在地板上碰撞出过于清晰的噪声，终于得偿所愿能尽情上下其手，不仅将忍者的胸膛揉捏得过度用力，连乳头都给吸得红肿胀痛起来，更别提其余所有能够得上的位置。哪怕第一次体验前列腺高潮的忍者因过度快感而满脸泪水也没能让他暂停下来，实在是担心好不容易得到的宝贝被要求物归原主的态度。  
只是在床事结束后，终于重新心情舒畅起来的主公怕对方逃跑而怎么也不肯拔出性器却还小心翼翼再三向其确认真的没有反悔时，让忍者开始考虑是否此事确实是欠缺考虑。  
而因为受伤而脱下衣服供永真处理伤口，满身吻痕甚至被误以为是虫咬，而后传出的弦一郎怪癖之事，就是后话了。


End file.
